Two Dozen
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: When the Bakers make another move to the North Carolina Mountains they befriend the PECK DOZEN new loves blossem, maybe a little too far


Summary: The Bakers make another move, this time to a small town in the mountains of North Carolina and they find they fit in perfect there but they also find there is another Family there The Pecks. They have twelve children as well

Charlie and Henry finished putting the last couple of boxes in the back of the moving van. "Well kids say goodbye to the house, this time tomorrow we'll be at our new house in the mountains." They're where a few mumbles among the kids but that was all. "Okay then Nora you take Mark, Nigel, Kyle and Henry. Charlie you and Loraine take Jake, Sarah, and Mike. Girls you can come with us." Said Tom helping them up into the Van. "Okay come on everyone lets go." Said Charlie ushering all the younger ones who would be riding with him towards the car. Lorraine got in the passenger seat and the twins and Mike settled in the back seat. "Everyone ready to go?" they all nodded. He waited to see his father pull out first then he followed.

When they got a few miles down the road Lorraine had fallen asleep leaving him with no one to talk to. "You think this move is going to be as bad as the last one?" asked Jake from the backseat who had been quiet for the whole drive so far. "Well it'll put us back in the country where we'll fit in more. I got a better chance of getting a scholarship out here, Dads got a good job coaching a Jr. JV team out here so he'll be around the family more yeah I think this one we'll be a lot better." "Yeah but there's no Skate Parks and Everyone out here probably listens to country music." Jake rebuttled quickly "Yeah and they've probably never even heard of Lacrosse." Sarah Chimed in.

"Look don't worry about it right now just give it a chance, It's the least we could do after the mess we caused at the last house." Said Charlie cutting the radio up signaling that he didn't want anything more of the conversation. The two of them sat there heads back and carried on the conversation with them. "I think he misses Beth." Sarah said quietly to Jake. Jake nodded in agreement and turned to face the window. "I'm going to sleep. Two words relax." Said Jake laying his head down and going to sleep quickly. Sarah looked to her other side Mike was asleep too. She unbuckled her seat belt and laid her head down in Jake's lap and curled up in a little ball. She didn't fall asleep quickly she spent her time staring at the back of the seat .

It was the middle of the afternoon the next day when they arrived in their new town. Falcon's Ridge North Carolina, "Where in the world has dads great job taken us this time?" Lorraine commented as they followed they Mom and Dad up the long winding road to the old house that sat way up on top of the hill it didn't appear to have that many rooms in it and they all knew that the subject of sharing rooms was coming into the picture very quickly. "Now as you can tell it's going to be a bit of a tight squeeze said their father as they all got out of the cars and stood in a group. "Nora, Lorraine, and Sarah you three will have the first bedroom on the bottom floor. Jessica and Kim you will have the other bedroom on the bottom floor." The girls didn't bother to argue they knew that when it came to making decisions they let their father handle everything and didn't argue. "Charlie Henry and Jake you three the first bedroom. Nigel, Kyle, Mike and Mark you get the other one up stairs then your father and I have the Attic Room.

The children all let out sighs and headed towards the house. "Oh yeah and we'll want to get the dishes and all set up soon make sure you set for twenty six." Said Tom. "How are we going to fit that many people at one table." Asked Nora. "We're not Set twelve at the kids table and sixteen at the adults table." He answered handing Charlie the box marked Dishes. "Who's coming over?" asked Mike. "My boss his wife and twelve kids." Said Tom he paused then added. "The Peck dozen!!!"


End file.
